I'll Love You Forever
by crayolaxx
Summary: He said He'd love her forever, but what will happen if she's pregnant? There will be Lemons. RichKor R&R!
1. Getting Caught

The sun shined in through the window causing Kori Anders to stir in her sleep. "Shut the blinds

Richard.." she mumbled and buried her face farther into Richard Grayson's, her boyfriend of

2 years, chest. "I don't want to, you do it." he replied wrapped his arms tighter around her

waist. "No." "Then shut up. And go back to sleep." "Ugh, must you be so fucking difficult?"  
Kori asked, very cranky, as she pushed her self off of him to go shut the blinds. "yes." Richard

said turning over to go back to sleep. Kori sighed and went into the bathroom turning on the shower.

Hearing the shower running made Richard wake up and go into the bathroom.

Kori was currently taking off her bra when she felt soft kisses on her neck. She smiled and

leaned against Richards chest, tilting her head to the side giving him more room. He turned

her around and pressed her against the bathroom wall as he licked, bit, and sucked on her

collarbone. "It's been too long baby.." Richard said still kissing on her. He kissed down her

body, until he reached her pantys. He slowley slid them off, and stopped to admire her body.

He decided to tease her a bit as he kissed back up her body, making her give out a frustrated moan.

He sucked and bit on her erect nipples causing her to moan out in pleasure, getting tired of that

he kissed a bit down her stomach and then back up to meet her lips. "Richard..stop.." Kori said,

wanting him to go back down. "Aw, what's the fun in that?" Richard said smirking. "Ugh you're

such a bastard." "Yeah, but I'm your bastard and you love me." Richard said before kissing her

again with a lot of passion. He lifted her up and stepped into the steamey shower. Still kissing her

he pushed her against the shower wall, and slid his fingers down her body, and insterted a finger

in her. She cried out and grinded against his hand. "You're so fucking wet baby," Richard said

moving his finger in and out, and then inserting another finger in her. "Richard...please..m-make m-me

y-yours" Kori moaned out. Richard smirked and kissed her passionatley, licking down her neck, and

reaching her nipples. Kori bucked against him.."Richard! Please!" Richard licked back up her throat,

kissed her again, and then thrusted into her. Kori cried out in pain and in pleasure, and met all of his

thrusts. She clawed his back as he thrusted faster and faster. Kori could feel herself reaching her

climax, she knew Richard was too, he thrusted into her harder and faster, over and over, "Richard!" Kori

screamed, "mm that's right baby, come for me, come all over me baby" Richard said still thrusting into her,

with one last thrust he comed. Kori felt his cock tense up and jerk inside of her as he released his seed

inside of her. Damn it felt good.

Richard kissed her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, forehead, and then he found his way back to her lips.

He pressed her forehead against hers and kissed her, not as violent as their previous kisses, but he kissed

her with a kiss that showed how much he loved her. "I love you baby," he said staring into her large emerald

eyes. She smiled and kissed his nose, "I love you too." "Am I still a bastard?" He asked with a smirk. She giggled

and said, "Yes, you're still a bastard. My bastard." "And a sexy one too." Richard said, complimenting himself.

"ugh, I still don't know why I love you." Kori said leaning her head against the shower wall, letting the water

fall on her face. "Because I'm gorgeous and great in bed." Richard said winking at her. "Oh yes Richard, those

are exactly the reasons I love you." Kori said smiling, amused that he complimented himself so much.

The couple soon got out of the bathroom, but only in towels. They were about to get dressed when.."Kor- what the

hell is going on in here!" "Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until Friday.." Kori

said embarassed and quite frightened. "We came back early," Koris mother said pissed off,"Bryant! Get the hell

in here!" "What's going on Lynn?" "Our daughter here just got done fucking her boyfriend in her shower." "Uh,

Hi Mr. Anders.." Richard said looking at the floor. "GET THE FUCK OUT." Bryant yelled, Richard quickley got

dressed and left. Kori's life was officially over.

--

Kori woke up remembering last nights events. "ugh, that was so embarassing." Kori mumbled finding an

outfit to wear. "I hope he'll forgive me.."

Kori walked into school not seeing Richard anywhere, "Great.." she sighed. She opened up her locker, and

was trying to reach a book out of the top part but couldn't reach it. "Ugh. Stupid fucking book" She said outloud

frustrated. Today wasn't a good day for her, at all. Kori continued to try to get it when she felt a built body

press itself against hers and get the book for her. "Good morning baby." Kori smiled and turned around to Richard.

"Morning." He haned Kori her book, "So um..about yesterday..." Richard started out, "I didn't mean to get you

in trouble." "It's fine, it's not like their ever home to make sure I'm staying at home." "How long did you get

grounded for?" "My dad said a month or two, and he's making me get a pregnany test." "Your fucking joking

right?" "Nope. He said he always felt like there was something sexual going on between us but never had

proof, but now he does, and is making me take one." "That's stupid." "Tell me about it." "Well class is about

to start, meet me outside for lunch. Okay?" "Okay" Kori replied, smiling. "I'll love you forever," Richard said quickley

kissing her, "I'll love you forever too." Kori said kissing back. "Well, I'll see you later baby." Richard said, disapearing

into the crowd.


	2. The Result

"KORI!" Rachel, Kori's best friend yelled through the hall, "Kori, babe. Richards outside waiting for

you." Kori smiled and hugged her friend, "Hello Rachel, and yeah I know. I'm going as fast as I can

but my pathetic excuse for a locker is being stupid, once again." Kori said while pounding on her

locker until it finally opened. Kori put her books in her locker, grabbed her drink, and headed outside.

It was beautiful outside, sunny, perfect blue skies, birds chirping. Glorious. Kori looked around until

she seen Richard. "Richard!" Kori said, walking more quickley to reach him. "Hey baby," Richard said

taking Kori in his arms and kissing her on the lips. "Can you come over tonight? Or is your parents home..?"  
he asked her, not sure about her parents buisness trips. "Um, I should be able to. I think they have to fly

out to see my grandma tonight until, uh Wednesday? So I should be safe. Why?" Kori asked him, wrapping

her arms around his neck. "I don't know, just to chill out or something." Richard said grinning. Kori giggled,

"I think we should take a break from that until the stupid test is taken." Richard groaned but instead of

argueing over it he shook his head in agreement. "So, since _thats_ out of our options, we can rent a movie?"

"OKay! I get to pick though" Kori said kissing his lips. "But you got to pick last time" Richard whined, fearing

she'd pick Titanic again. "So? You wouldn't shut the blinds when I asked you to." Kori replied, with a pout

on her face, making her eyes even larger than her normal size. Richard found himself drowning in her

emerald pools, "Ugh, fine." "Don't you just love how our lunches are just make-out sessions?" Kori asked

giggling, Richard grinned,and said "Yeah. And i'm not done yet." as he pulled her closer to him and kissed

her passionatley.

After lunch, school went by rather quickley. Kori couldn't wait to spend the rest of her night with Richard.

She was really hoping her parents wouldn't take _too_ long packing. But more than that, she hoped they

wouldn't change their mind last minute.

--

"What to wear, what to wear." Kori said to herself throwing piles and piles of clothes onto her just-cleaned-

bedroom. Kori then found a new pair of her denim skinny jeans, a Envy On the Coast Band-T, and her

favorite pair of converse. Her parents had left about an hour ago, so she grabbed her keys and ran out

the door.

When she pulled into Richards mansion, she still couldn't get over how beautiful his home was. Yeah,

she lived in a "mansion" as well, but her home wasn't as beautiful. She seen him looking out through the

window of his bedroom, she smiled and got out of her car. By the time she got to the door, he did too.

"Hey baby," Richard said pulling her into a hug and then placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Is Bruce

home?" Kori said looking up at her lovers crystal clear blue eyes. "Nope," Richard said grinning, "on a

buisness trip for 3 weeks. Left during school. So you could stay if you wanted, atleast tonight

anyways." "I'll think about it," Kori said smiling, "Now, the thing we need to think about it what

movie we're going to rent." "We're?" Richard asked. "Yeah, I decided to be nice and decided

that we can both pick out the movie." Richard chuckled, "Oh, how nice of you babe." Kori playfully

punched his arm, "C'mon let's go before I change my mind."

--

After an hour on argueing over a movie, they gave up and decided to just shop. "So, if we're not

going to watch a movie, what are we going to do?" Kori asked, annoyed by her boyfriends

behavior. "I don't know." Richard replied dulley. "Okay," Kori replied walking away. "Where are

you going?" Richard asked walking towards his girlfriend. "Well, we have nothing to do. You're being

a dick. So, I'm going home." Kori replied, anger barely in her tone. "Fine, be a bitch." Richard said,  
"Pay for your own damn cab, or walk home. I really don't care." Kori rolled her eyes and left the store,

she didn't have her money with her. Why? Because she was her stupid self and forgot her purse at

Richards house. Where her car also was.

"Walking home it is then," Kori said quietley to herself, "great.."

--

After hours of walking, she finally made it home. Only to find the unexpected. "Kori, where have you

been?" Koris mother asked, not so politely. "I needed some new clothes, so I went to the mall,

where I ran into a friend, who needed my car. So then I didn't find anything, and they didn't come back

at the appointed time. And I was going to buy some new eyeliner, and then realized my purse was

in my car, so I couldn't buy anything. So my friend still has my car, with my purse, and I had to

walk for a very, _very_ long time." Kori took a breath, "I know I'm grounded, and I'm really sorry

that I disobied you. It won't happen again, I promise." Kori took another breath and waited for

her parents to reply. "Uhm, okay dear.." Lynn replied still processing everything through her head,

"Well pregnancy test time. Not that I want you to, but your father won't leave until you take one."  
Kori rolled her eyes, grabbed the test, and went into the bathroom. "UGH! I can't believe I have

to fucking piss on a fucking stick!" Kori muttered to herself, anger quite clear in her tone.

After waiting for what seemed to be a lifetime, Kori grabbed the test to find out what the results were.

The results were...Positive.

Kori gasped and dropped the test.

AUTHORS NOTE:

**Sorry for the long time before updating. My computer was having problems, and I've been**

**having a lot of homework. Hope you enjoyed it so far, and I'll be updating again hopefully**

**soon. Please review! And read my other story and review it too. "Falling In Love With a "Monster."  
I just started it, and I think you guys will like it. I'll be updating more often now that my computers all fixed up.  
**


	3. Lies to Hide the truth

** Note: Sorry again for a long time before updating. But, here is the 3rd chapter. Enjoy!**

** Lies to Hide the Truth**

"Well? Kori? Hun, what were the results?" Kori's mom asked through the door. Kori hurried up and disposed the pregnancy test, put herself together, and opened the door. A fake smile plastered on her face, "It was negative. Happy now?" "That is wonderful!," Her mother said happily, "I'm not ready for grandkids yet Kori, and I highly doubt that you're ready for a child. Especially not with that twit you call a boyfriend." "Well mom, you might just get your way, we're probably not dating anymore. I'm so glad that your days just get better and better mom, really," Kori said bitterly before walking off to her bedroom and slamming the door.

"What am I going to do?" Kori asked herself, "I'm not ready for a kid. Ugh, this is so fucking frustrating. Maybe the test was wrong? Exactly. I'll take another one tomorrow."  
"KORI!" "What?!" "We're leaving, alright? No more boys over here!" her mom yelled with amusement. "Don't worry mom. Don't worry," Kori said, not really talking to her mom but to herself. "Bye."

_Ring. Ring. Ring. "Hello?" Kori asked into the phone, "Hey baby. Come to Victors party tonight, okay?" "Um, okay. What time?" Kori asked with a smile appearing on her lips, happy to hear her boyfriends voice. "I'd leave by seven, I would pick you up but I have to be there earlier and what not. So just come anytime after seven. Okay?" "Okay, well it's 6 now so I'm going to get off of here to finish up some things. See you in a little bit, Love you." "Love you, too baby. Bye" "Bye" Ugh, what to wear, what to wear, Kori thought to herself. Kori finished up her homework and got into the shower, singing "Angels" by Within Temptation. She got dressed, and started putting on her make-up. "Mommy? Mommy? Mommy, where are you going? Why are you leaving me?" Kori dropped her eyeliner and looked around her bathroom, "What the fuck," Kori looked around again, "Ugh, I'm going insane." Kori turned around to look in her mirror, and there was a child. "Mommy you look so pretty tonight." "Uh..why are you calling me mommy.." "Do you not remember me mommy? Why don't you remember me!" "I'm not your fucking mommy!" The child smirked up at Kori, and stood up turning into a man. A familiar man, the man was Richard. "You must pay for your mistakes, Kori." 'Richard' pulled out a knife and slowley brought it down Kori, who stood frozen in shock.."This is for the best, Kori...."_

"AHHH!" Kori sat up straight in her bed, clutching her stomach, "oh my god." Kori glanced at the clock, 3:00 A.M. "God, maybe it is the fucking demon hour." Kori rolled her eyes, and left her bedroom to get a glass of milk. She knew it was just a dream, but it still scared her. Richard wouldn't hurt her over her pregnancy, would he? To save his reputation? To remain a playboy, instead of a father? "Ugh, Why am I asking these stupid questions! I might not even be pregnant for gods sake! Ugh I need sleep." Kori marched back up to her room, and her pillows and blankets greeted her as she fell back into her bed. Praying for a nice dreamless nightmareless sleep...a prayer that she recieved.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.  
Kori slapped her annoying alarm clock off the desk, "Fuck alarm clocks. Fuck Richard Grayson. Fuck my parents. And fuck school." 'I really don't want to face Richard today,' Kori thought as she got into the shower. 'But I really have no choice, all my classes are with him. Maybe he won't talk to me. Maybe he will be absent.'

An hour later, Kori walked through the school doors. Girls were looking at her and whispering, "I guess everyone thinks we broke up. Joy." Kori muttered to herself, pushing her way through the crowds to get to her locker. Kori was struggling with getting her locker open, Kori finally started to get it open when a "Miss Anders" popped out of no where, causing her to jump and let go of the locker door. The locker down slapped her in the face. "My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you," the teacher said helping her up examining her face. "Uh yeah, apology accepted or whatever. Can I help you?" "Well, not really. I was just wondering why you are tardy for your class?" "I have a shi- crappy locker, and I've been fighting with it since I've arrived at school. Sorry, but I need my books." "Yes yes, well I'm sure I can find you another locker. I'll excuse you for now, I'll call you down when I find a less-aggravating locker." "Thank you Mr. Brooks." "No problem, now go to class." "Yes sir."  
Kori grabbed her books, and dashed off to class. Unhappy. This class was with Richard.

Kori walked in slowley, the teacher, Mr. Stats, was writing on the board. "I'm so glad you could join us this morning Kori." "Um, sorry for being late. Mr. Brooks excused my tardy, my locker was jammed." "Well Mr. Brooks doesn't have you as a student. Mr. Brooks is not me. I am not excusing your tardy. See me after class. Now sit down." Kori rolled her eyes, "Whatever," and sat down. When she passed Richard, Richard looked in the opposite direction of her. 'What the fuck.' Kori thought, extremely pissed now, 'What a dick.'  
After 18 minutes of pure boredom, the bell finally rang. Kori was happy at first, thinking she was finally free of this class, when the "see me after class" played in her head. A huge frown appeared on her face. "See you at lunch Kori," Rachel yelled to her, "Have fun haha" "Yeah thanks Rachel, really," Kori said, causing Rachel to giggle before she left the room. "Miss Anders. I will not tolerate you being late to my class anymore. But, since Mr. Brooks excused you and is finding you a new locker, I guess I will allow you to not get in trouble for it. But after he finds you a new locker, you better not be late to my class again. Do you understand?" "Yes Mr. Stats, thank you" "Now go, I don't want to see you." "yes sir" Kori said rushing out of class. "Fucking prick" "Me or him?" The voice from behind Kori made her jump. " Uh Richard. Hi." Kori said, not looking at him. "Kori, look at me please," Richards voice sounded pleading and she could tell he was upset. She turned and looked at him, "what?" "I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't have made you walk home, it was so stupid of me. You mean the world to me baby, and I don't want to lose you because of me being an asshole. Forgive me?" Kori looked at him, his blue eyes, and his gorgeous face. His eyes had dark circles under them, from lack of sleep she guessed. He looked so..depressed. It broke her heart. "Yeah, I forgive you. I love you." Richard smiled and pulled her forward by her hips. "I love you too baby. So much more than you know" Richard kissed her, it wasn't a heated kiss, but this kissed was so much better. She could feel the emotion, the love, in it. It made her shitty morning, so much better. She was happy, but then she remembered about the dream, the pregnancy test, the possibility of being pregnant. Would he leave her because of it? Or would he stay? He said he'd love her forever, but did he mean it?  
She had no idea on what to do. For the first time in years, she was scared. Absolutley terrified.


End file.
